Stargate and Good Enough for Me
by rkallao
Summary: SG-1 and Earth receive a new threat from new Alien race .idea and story mine .
1. Chapter 1

Samantha and Jack look at each other and wonder where Teal'c was even Daniel did not know where he was or way he wasn't here too see the Stargate opened but knowing Teal'c it would be reasoning enough he has never miss one this time it was for a first contact race with the race coming to Earth to offer peace and friendship , they said their's was a race that lived a solitude life never contact with anyone .

Then there planet began to have a growth rate problem and they needed to find a new home to live on and expand and they were offering Earth cures were the common cold ,cancer of all types and longer life and they only wanted too be friends , but Daniel kept reminded everyone how often they were fooled by that'd line before and they agreed on that point .Samantha and Jack stepped closer as their representatives came through the Stargate and at first glance they were both terrifying and curious to look at .

Size wasn't a probably since they were well over seven feet and it just their skin was as orange as the sun or like a skin of an orange , their eyes which they'd had three were a pierce black and they had two legs and arms and the rest of their bodies were humanoid in appearence as they came through they'd each carried red crystals which glowed and they gave to each member of the Stargate team .

'' Pretty , '' commented Jack O' Neill as he held his red crystal in his hands . '' They are more then that ,'' one of the aliens told him , his name was Ene and he looked at each member of the SG-1 team . Ene looked at Jack , and nodded ,'' They're more then pretty my friend as you hold them they're taking away your life energy from you as we talk and you can't get rid of them or let go , they're like magnets .''

'' Why ? '' asked Daniel . Samantha's face was losing it's color as was the rest of her as the crystal glowed brighter and brighter , she looked at Ene with hatred in her eyes ,'' Good question .''

to be continued .


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha could not believe what was happening to her nor could the others how could he do this to them, they befriended Ene and his people they helped him and made first contact but now he was standing thee telling them the SG-1 was dying in order too save his world .Still Jack O'Neill could not believe he'd and his team were dying as they held the strange red crystals even Teal'c was affect by it and no one could let go of the crystals as they tried Daniel discover that they were glowing only when someone was showing at all any kind of emotion or feeling of any sort .

He was right both Samantha and Jack taking a deep breath suddenly let go of their crystals and that had in fact surprise Ene and his people before it was too late they turned and escaped back into the Stargate .

' I'm going after them that alien son of a is going to pay for it .'

They all agree even General Hammond agree to it as the Stargate open again and this time the SG-1 team step through the gate and it closed behind them . ' Good luck SG-1 ,' said General Hammond .A slight smile came over his face as he turn and look up at the control room as everyone there look down in a disbelief as General Hammond suddenly change into Ene and he smiled and laughed .' This is the end of SG-1 .'

to be concluded


	3. Chapter 3

' The problem here is ,' agreed Daniel Jackson as they saw the smaller versions of themselves as they all agreed ,' Is that none of you have your own personality your own way of life you've don't know what it is to be an individual but we could help the other problem you have you have to learn to control your sex drive as we call it on Earth control your feelings when your around let's say a that of a beautiful woman , like your Samantha Carter for example .'

' That's funny Danny ,' said the smaller version of Daniel Jackson ,' I always thought of our Samantha as a sister .'

' Why is that funny ? ' asked Samantha Carter,' I would find that a compliment .' Smaller Samantha look up to her and smiled ,' I do , but you see that is one of our problems are feelings get in our way most of the time we need help and now .' But Jack knew there was more then that something else was troubling them but they didn't say what it was down next too his smaller self and asked ,' C'mon you can tell me .' The smaller Jack reached into his SG-1 uniform and pull a mirror and handed it to him . ' So ? ' he asked him looking into the mirror seeing his face .He tapped Jack on his shoulder .

' It was you Jack, ' he told him,' You don't remember the last time you were here ? ' Jack shook his head .' It was all your fault .' Jack shook his head, he didn't remember at all being here but it could be anything was possible, he didn't remember being here , then as suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet and he looked up and saw a spaceship overhead come out of the sky as suddenly Jack hit himself on the forehead and saw a name on the outside of the small ship's hull' The SG-1 Army Mobile Vehicle Unit .'

' Jack what did you do ? ' ask Daniel Jackson as Teal'c was about to say indeed but Jack told him to shuddup .

to conclude


	4. Chapter 4

When the SG-1 Army Mobile Vehicle Unit landed before them the General Hammond look a likes gnomes gathered around Jack and what look like rods or beams they carried and poked Jack as electricity shot in his entire body as he was hurried along onto the SG-1 Army Mobile Vehicle Unit .

A General Hammond look a like told SG-1 team, the real members to come to the blue building in the center of the city that was where everyone who did wrong was always sentence or tried if they were found guilty , Daniel ask why a blue building and all of the General Hammonds look at Jack and answered ,' Ask him .' Then the smaller SG-1 told Daniel, Teal'c and Samantha to follow them and they did and the SG-1 team stare at one another as the smaller SG-1 team told them to follow them and Daniel laughed as they began starting to walk on a yellow brick road .

' At least you could have been original Jack ,' commented Daniel Jackson .

Teal'c shrugged his shoulders and he only said ,' Indeed .' as Samantha Carter kept walking but didn't no what to say .Like Samantha he did not know what to say as they started down the yellow brick road .

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Jack stood before hundreds of gnomes as they yelled his name but in anger as he stood behind a podium his hands in handcuffed together and Jack was trying to stay his ground not doing anything or saying anything .He knew if he said anything it would be used againster him after all he helped create this world so he was about to be judged by it too .But Jack knew that too , all to well indeed .

' I'm innocent , I'm innocent,' he finally said as the rest of the SG-1 team showed up they were motion to a bench with the other SG-1 and were told to sit there until they were called for , suddenly the ground shook underneath everybody's feet as Jack was about to tell his side of the story and a loud rumble could be heard as well .The ceiling opened up and the gnomes suddenly dropped to their knees suddenly chanting words and kneeling as a white sphere appeared before everybody hovered and moved before Jack .

' Not original at all ,' commented Daniel Jackson as the sphere changed into a humanoid form .He looked surprise but not very shocked by the familiar appearence of the humanoid and who it looked like ,' Jack , but older .'

Teal'c only agreed and said ,' Indeed .' Samantha had nothing to say as the older Jack brushed himself off and he told all of the gnomes to raise as even Jack had to be surprise by the appearence of the older Jack who was dressed exactly like the Wizard in the Wizard of Oz and even had a beard . ' I hate to say it Jack , but you are guilty everything that has happened to this world is your doing and yours alone .'

Jack cleared his voice as it grew in anger ,' How do you know , who are you ? '

The older Jack smiled .' You need ask Jack, I'm surprise . I'm you .'


End file.
